youtubeshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hollywood Clique
An upcoming webshow scheduled to be released in 2013. The show revolves around students at a school for music prodigies and their struggle to become famous. 'Plot' Hollywood Cluiqe is about five girls,Jae,Mikki,Willa,Chloe and Roxie. While performing at a todler's birthday party, the todler's mother, a scouting agent sends a video of their performance to Allstars Accademy, a school for music prodigies. The girls are accepted and are sent to Allstars as trainees under the school's record label. Does Take 5 have what it takes to be stars? 'Main Characters' ''Jae Washington Real Name: Jaelyn Seung-ji Monroe Korean Name: Moon Ae Young Group: Take 5 Position: Leader/Vocalist The daughter of a secret agent and a scientist, Jae has moved to many safe houses throughout her childhood. Although she seems innocent and sweet she can be deadly when she needs to, especially with her combination of strength and smarts. Her mental and physical abilities were honed at a top secret military academy, which she attended up until enrolling at a normal middle school under the name of Jaelyn "Jae" Washington. Jae always wanted to be a singer, but her parents tried to push her into following in their footsteps. Jae is the only child of agents to have kept her first name. Mikki Pearson Real name: Kimito Ayame Takahashi Group: Take 5 Position: Vocalist Also the daughter of secret agents, Mkki is Jae's closest friend. When Mikki's parents went MIA (missing in action), Jae's mom took Mikki under her roof. At the military academy, Mikki helped Jae with the fighting stances while Jae helped her with the battle strategy.Although Mikki is the "bad girl" of the group, she's actually sweet once you get to know her. Mikki is part Japanese on her biological father’s side, but has never met him because he died on a top secret mission while trying to save her mother. 'Chloe Rich' Full Name: Chloe Cassandra Rich Group: Take 5 Position: Vocalist Chloe's from Houston, Texas and she moved to Florida when she was ten. Her greatest loves are popcorn, country music and a certain blonde from One Direction. Willa Garcia Full Name: Willa Adela Garcia Group: Take 5 Position:Vocalist/Dancer/Songwriter Willa was born in Milford, Connecticut but she moved to Florida when she was three years old. Her greatest loves are Oreos, Disney Movies, and dancing. Roxie White Full Name: Roxanne Avery White Group: Take 5 Position: Vocalist Roxie's a New Yorker who moved to Florida when she was nine. She loves art and music, so she wants to be an artist when she grows up. Adrian Smith Real Name: Haruto Daiki Anderson Occupation: Pianist Student Level: Bronze Adrian, born and raised in California, is a mix of many cultures (Japanese, Spanish, Jamaican etc.). He is friends with Take 5 not including Mikki and sometimes collaborates with them. Adrian's father is an agent who worked closely with Mikki’s mom and stepdad, so the two had a friendship sort of up untill Mikki met Jae and abandoned Adrian, who never much liked her anyway. When Mikki moved away with Jae he thought he’d never see her again, only to meet up with her eight years later at Allstars Academy. Alexa Collins Full Name: Alexandra Ruth Collins Group: LMPs Role: Leader/ Vocalist Alexa is the daughter of Bruce Collins, the record label manager. Although she can be nice sometimes, she has a major character fault, her desire to be first at everything. She will go to extreme lengths to make sure she is the first to try a new trend, the first to win an award and of course, having the LMPs place first on the top 10 hits no matter the cost. Kaitlin Parker Full Name: Kaitlin Parker Group: LMPs Role:Second in Command/Vocalist Shy and kind, Kaitlin is Alexa’s right hand in managing the LMPs. Unlike her best friend, Kaitlin is close with Take 5 and Adrian. Kaitlin tries her hardest not to end up like her dad, Bruce’s second in command who kisses up to Bruce to make a fortune. Lily Foster Full Name: Lily Rose Foster Group: LMPs Role: Brains/Vocalist Whenever the LMPs have a problem Lily fixes it. She’s the only reason why the band hasn’t fallen apart yet. Because of her smarts, Alexa always enlists her in creating plans to ruin Take 5. Lily, however, is friends with Take 5 and always makes sure that the plans have some loophole that Take 5 can get through. Once the band hits mainstream popularity, Lily plans to start her own solo career. 'Christina Aguilera' Real Name: Christina Myers Occupation: n/a Student Level:Bronze Christina is a Jr. Allstars student whose major role model is none other than Christina Aguilera. Christina is close to Jae and sees her as some sort of a role model. Because she’s in the Jr.Allstars program, she’s still thinking about what she wants to be. So far she’s narrowed it down to singing and piano. Christina can be nice...until you ask her if her last name really is Aguilera Izzy Myers Full Name: Isabelle Fay Myers Occupation:n/a Student Level:Bronze Crazy,young and full of dreams are words that can be used to describe Izzy. She has no goals in the Jr.Allstars program yet and sees it as one big adventure. Just like her older sister Christina, Izzy admires Jae and sees her as a second mom. ' 'Links' Hollywood Clique's Website MAD World Productions website Category:Videos